live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prom Kings
Ally's POV Its prom soon, I really hope Austin asks me.....he's just so....cute! Man could I call him a hunk of pickles, but...nothing really beats pickles. I see Austin walk into sonic boom as he comes up to the counter, placing both hands on it, and leaning forwards slightly to make us closer. "Hey Austin" I smile, as he returns it. "Hey Ally, I was wondering if I could ask you something, it has a huge thing to do with school, since its ending soon...." He says, I smile bigger "Yess....." I slightly ask in hope. "...Well....I was wondering .... If you want to go to graduation together, instead of just meeting there" He gets out, I interrupt at the end shouting "YES!". His eyes widened that I shouted "Uhh...I mean, sure, but um, is there anything else you would like to ask me?" I say, his face changes to show he's thinking, "Nope, not really" And off he walks to the practice room. Trish then came rushing in as her face looked shocked "First he cheats and never asks you to the prom! ugh What is Austin turning into!" She moans. "I know ri- Wait what?...Cheating?" My face turns sad, as Trish realises that she had told me. "Yeah, about that, you know when we were going to the tour? Well, remember the girl he got a number off, they're secretly dating" She blerts. Tears form in my eyes as I look at the practice room door, then to Trish, then at the counter. "How could he..." I cry. I wipe away the tears and storm up to the practice room, where I practically see Austin on the phone, "I Love you to- Oh Hey Ally" He says. I cry and leave the room, as I storm out of the store and run as fast as I can home. Austin's POV I rush out of the practice room as I see Ally starting to cry and run off. I shout her name but she never came back nor even replied. I slowly walked down stairs confused as ever. "Trish, whats wrong with Ally?" I ask, as she shows an angry face. "You should know, I saw you with that girl, Don't hide that your secretly dating her!" She shouts, "Ohhh So thats what its all about. No. She called me, and I asked her to meet with me in the mall because she thought we were dating, I let her down easy, she said its okay and hugged me. Nothing more" I say. Her face gets confused "Then....why didn't you ask her to the prom?" She asks, my face smiles "I was planning to take her on a date and ask her then, I was also going to give her this" I take out a box, and open it, revealing a necklace that says 'A' covered in small diamonds, Trish melts. "Awww..........AWWWW WHAT DID I DO?" She pouted. "I have a plan, I wont ask her on a date, but you have to trust me on this" I say, her face crunches "What is it?" She asks. Time to get romantic. Ally's POV I sob into my pillow the next day as it covers in black from my mascara. I hear a small knock on the door and then the sound of someone coming in. "Hey" They say. I recognise that voice anywhere, its Trish. "What do you want" I cry. "Listen, come to the dance, look your alrea- wait why are you already in your prom dress?" She asks curious. "Makes it sadder" I reply, then again burying my face into the pillow. "Ally come on, its prom! Your only gonna get to go once! Why waste it?" She asks. I lift my head and smile. "Your right Trish, im going to enjoy myself" I say, whilst jumping up and fixing my make up. Trish's POV Me and Ally work our way to prom as I explain what happened along the way, at first she was confused but then understood the story. "Wait so wheres Austin?" She asks as we walk in. "Your gonna find out". We walk in as everyone is along the sides of the room and a spotlight is on Austin in the middle, her eyes widen in shock as she sees him, as he reaches out a hand to offer she walks up to him accepting him, then giving him a grumpy face. "Austin, whats happening? Tell me now." She demands. "Well uhh, I guess this is prom, and I want you to be my date" He smiles, as she smiles back. "Congratulations, you got it" She smiles, as then they both kiss, and the whole crowd says 'Awww' as I do too. Everyone dances as until they are about to announce prom king and Queen. Austin's POV Everyone stood there wondering who it would be, and to my surprise..."The prom King and Queen is.......Austin & Ally!" The announcer says, as Ally drags us up onto the stage, a little scared that shes in front of everyone on that stage, we get crowned as I say "I Have something for you" She smiles "What is it?" She asks. I turn her around as I put the necklace around her neck. When I'm done she turns back round to me and her eyes form tears of joy. "This is the best day and prom...ever" She smiles as she leans in and I do to, as we kiss. She's not wrong, This is like our own fantasy.